Switched Into An Animal's Body
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: Zane and the other's are facing Lord Garmadon and the serpentine. Garmadon take's the chance and change's Zane into an animal... Zane's gonna have to get used to it until they can change him back. (I'll make one for the other ninja's when this book is done.)
1. Chapter 1

"You fools think you can stop me!" Lord Garmadon shouted angrily, his mega-weapon ready to strike.

The humanized snake's, called the serpentine stood behind him their make-shift weapons raised.

Jay got his normal nunchucks spinning in circle's getting it ready.

Zane got his shurikens ready and threw them, but Gamadon moved swiftly, and it hit one of the snakes behind him, returning to Zane afterwards.

He snarled. "You idiot snake's! ATTACK!"

"NINJA-GO!" They twirled into their own colored tornado's, charging into the crowd of snake's.

The ninja started attacking them, using the normal metal weapons they had since their golden weapons had been formed into the mega-weapon

Zane was facing the general of the fangpyre and Garmadon turned to him, seeing he was distracted.

"The white ninja's distracted, yet what should I do?!" Garmadon thought to himself, thinking of something evil to do to the white ninja.

"I got it!" Garmadon exclaimed.

"I wish the white ninja, was an animal, silent, peaceful as he is, but fast and dangerous. I wish for him to be a-"

The last word got cut off by a loud screech, from a snake, but the wish didn't get cut off.

"Retreat!" Garmadon yelled, and one by one, the snake's raced off.

Once it was all empty and quiet, Cole broke the silence.

"Where's Zane?"

They looked around noticing Zane was gone.

"Meow" They heard a little cat noise.

**ZANE'S P.O.V.**

I woke up my vision fuzzy, but soon got back to normal.

Not really normal...

It seemed like I could see every little crumb on the ground, and my hearing was precise.

I felt something tap my back. I turned my face seeing a long, fluffy white tail.

Wait tail?

I put my hand up, then collapsing to ground, feeling my weight shift.

I let out a cat-like meow.

What's happening? Nindroids don't turn into cats!

I felt myself being picked up.

I came face to face with Jay.

"Aww... It's so cute. Where'd it come from though?" Jay asked looking at the others.

"I'm not sure..." Kai said scratching my head gently.

I hissed and he backed away.

"Whoa, we got a little fighter!' Kai exclaimed.

'It's me Zane!' I tried to say but it came out as a meow.

Am I a cat?"

"What gender is he?" Jay asked pulling me up.

I hissed and scratched him before he saw anything and scampered away towards the bounty.

When I got there, I ran through the hall's my fluffy tail catching all the wind as I ran.

I hopped on to the bathroom counter and looked at my reflection in the little mirror.

What I saw back, was a little white cat, with pale blue eyes staring back. My tail was white and very fluffy like the rest of my now cat body. I was thin and had a little gold tip on my tail and the point of my ears. My nose was rosebud and damp, as well as my paws. My little mouth was in a deep frown and I had very sharp, pearl white teeth.

I'm a cat.

I scurried through the halls, coming to a little jog when I saw Sensei's room.

I scratched the door, digging my sharp nails into it. Not hard enough to leave a mark, just so it will make some sound.

Sensei finally opened the door and looked down at me surprised.

"Why hello." he talked gently picking me up in his arms.

It felt better than when Jay held me by the armpits and lifted me up.

Once he shut the door to his room, he started looking for a collar.

He found one.

I didn't know it was even there.

"Zane Julien." he read.

Sensei thought deeply than gasped.

"Did Garmadon shoot you with the mega weapon? he asked setting me down on his bed.

"Meow.." I nodded my head in a cat-like way, while meowing.

"I understand. We should wait until the ninja return and we'll figure this out." Sensei said putting a pillow underneath my head.

I curled up in a tight ball and snuggled my head into the pillow.

I let out a cat yawn and soon drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zane's a cat?" Jay asked Sensei looking at the sleeping white cat on his bed.

"Yes, and I'll be leaving in the morning to see if Mistake has any tea to turn him back into a human." Sensei said petting the small cat.

"Hey, Jay. Wasn't Zane the cat you picked up earlier to check what gender he was?" Kai snickered.

Cole chuckled and Jay's face turned red.

"Heh..." he said awkwardly.

"Well, where is he going to sleep tonight? He can't stay in your bed." Cole said picking up the cat in the blankets.

"Take him to his bed. Put a pillow underneath him and extra blankets so if he sheds hair he won't get it on the bed." Sensei said sitting on his bed.

"Alright. Should we leave the door open if he want's to get out in the morning?" Kai asked heading towards the door.

"I guess. Goodnight my students." Sensei said lying down on his bed.

"Goodnight Sensei." Jay bowed before leaving the room.

* * *

Zane purred on his bed loudly as Cole scratched his ear.

"I actually always wanted a cat." he said picking the cat up again.

Zane awoke this time and opened his mouth in a yawn.

He hopped out of Cole's arms over to Kai.

He rubbed up against his leg then did the same with Jay.

"Aw that's... Hey! He was shedding on me!" Jay said angrily as he saw a load of white hair on his feet and legs.

"Jay, come on! He's adorable!" Cole said picking up the cat and wrapping his arms around it.

Zane felt like attention was on him.

He didn't like Cole hugging him, but the scratching and petting felt amazing...

Wait was is he thinking?

God, cat instincts much.

Cole kept the cat in his arms, snuggling and hugging it.

"Wow, Cole. I've never seen you have this much affection on Zane." Jay said smiling goofy.

Cole sighed.

"When I was younger I had a cat just like Zane. Her name was Snowflake. I really liked her, but then she passed..." he trailed off.

"Why'd you get a cat?" Kai asked.

"I didn't get along with other kids so well at Marty Oppenheimer school because I didn't enjoy dancing, nevermind I was bad at it." he rolled his eyes. "So my dad got me a cat to play with."

He petted Zane's fur gracefully.

"Oh..." Kai said laying down on his bed.

"So you like cats?" Jay asked.

"Yep." Cole answered.

"Your going to end up like a cat lady." Jay snickered.

"Am not!"

"YES."

"NO!"

"AM TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"STOP!" Kai shouted.

"Let's just go to bed." Kai said getting under the thin blanket.

Cole set the cat down gently and him and Jay went to bed.

"Meow..." Zane whimpered.

He felt chilly and small.

God it must be horrible being a cat...

Zane climbed the ladder to Cole's bed and snuggled beside him.

Cole opened one eye and smiled.

"Hey Zane..." he smiled bigger.

Zane nuzzed his head into Cole's neck.

Cole wrapped his hands around the feline animal and closed his eyes.

* * *

Cole woke in the morning to see Jay with a camera, Nya with a tablet and Kai with his celephone. They were taking pictures of Cole with Zane in his arms. Sensei was on the ground chuckling.

"Oh, seriously!" Cole said picking the cat up in his arms.

"You two looked so cute!" Nya said cheerfully showing the picture to Cole and the now awake Zane.

Zane hissed at Nya sticking his nose in the air.

Nya giggled picking the cat up.

She climbed down the ladder and the others hopped off, with the camera steady in their hands.

"Come on, let's go get you some breakfast!" Nya said walking out of the room with Zane in her arms.

* * *

Zane sat near Nya, purring happily as she made warm milk and bacon.

"There, done!" she said happily putting a plate of bacon on the floor, as well as a warm bowl of milk.

He used his paws to hold on to the bowl and his tounge to slurp at the milk.

He used his tounge to slurp the milk in a very slow process but it worked.

He stopped reaching his paws up to his nose where milk was dripping from, and wiped it off.

He used one paw holding half of a peice of bacon eating the other half.

The others came into the room sitting at the table.

Zane suddenly felt... odd.

He meowed urgently at Cole.

Cole looked confused then smiled.

"Come on." he said opening the door to the deck.

Zane scampered away from the bounty and did his buisness.

He came back and curled up in a ball outside the door.

"Done?" Cole asked gently.

"Meow." he answered.

Cole went inside closing the door.

Zane let out a nervous cat breath.

Oh man, he DOES NOT want to do his 'buisness' anymore.

* * *

**Cole and Zane is not yaoi. It's simply becuase of Cole's past which we'll find out about later in the story.**

**R&R!**


End file.
